pottersworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
PW's Magistrates
A Magistrate on PottersWorld is considered "board staff". These people do validating of new member posts, some limited editing abilities for things like the Character Face Master List, and help the prefects in matters of discipline. This is considered a good stepping stone for being a Governor. Magistrate accounts can be easily identified on the PottersWorld forums because of their purple screen names. The current Magistrates of PottersWorld are: *Magistrate Tink *Magistrate Eye The Magistrates Magistrate Ick Represented by a deceivingly cuddly-looking polar bear, Magistrate Ick (Mag-Ick, get it?) has been with PW from the beginning, inducted as a staff member in early 2009. Rumours have been abounding about the reason why her polar bear has a blue tongue, including: *She ate too many raspberry lollypops *She didn't listen to Mr. Wonka when he told her the formula wasn't quite right *She has a secret love for blue Slushies *She's trying to prove to Propsie that she's "too sick to validate today" Residing in the frozen Arctick, Magistrate Ick is currently the staffer in charge of the Chapter of Cadena. Her editing colour is silver. Magistrate Rose Brought onto the staffer team at the same time as Magistrate Ick, Magistrate Rose uses the clever disguise of a cuddly sea otter to fool the members into thinking she's harmless. Holding an obsession with pirates, peanut M&Ms, and basically anything to do with the ocean, she currently holds an internet marriage with Governor Belina, her fellow Canadian staffer. Magistrate Rose is the staffer in charge of St Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries, and is constantly threatening the attractive male characters that the new uniform will not include shirts. Her editing colour is teal. Magistrate Chai Magistrate Chai is infamous for making everyone who sees her name crave chai tea/lattes, which some suspect is part of her ultimate plan for world domination. Represented by a panda bear, Chai presides over the residential areas of the PW Adult World with her bamboo-goodness, keeping everything organized. She is also in charge of the shops, which includes Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley. With a cheerful, eccentric personality, Chai keeps the rest of the staff on their toes, and constantly watching out for her attempts to cause "Panda-monium". Her editing colour is dark green. Magistrate Tink One of the newest additions to the PottersWorld staff, Magistrate Tink is represented by a pesky little squirrel, notoriously nibbling through Governor P.Master's stash of HoHo's. Prancing about the board with her love of pink and all things Disney, Tink is named, after the Peter Pan fairy, Tinkerbell, though her real love lies with anything relating to Alice in Wonderland. Her editing colour is lavender. Magistrate Eye The other newest addition to the PottersWorld staff, Magistrate Eye is a university student in optometry, which is of course the explanation for her screen name. This also leaves plenty of room for "Eye'm watching you!" jokes, that are frequently edited into the "Welcome New Graduates" thread in the Adult World. Magistrate Eye is represented by a white tiger, and her editing colour is a dark shade of pink.